Silly Day
by Horseluva222
Summary: Its April 1st and Mulder and Scully are playing pranks. . .


1 SCULLYS POV  
  
Scully gave a little laugh as she stuffed some last minuet things in her bag and rushed out the door.  
  
LATTER AT WORK  
  
Scully peeks in Mulder's office to see if he is in there. To her luck he's not. See tip toes in and sets something down on his desk. Then rushes out. A few moments latter Mulder walks in.  
  
"OOOOOO! A can of Sun Flower seeds" he shouts excitedly as he runs and grabs them off his desk.  
  
Scully hears him enter so she peeks around the corner to watch.  
  
As Mulder pulls the top off the can a bunch of fake snakes pop out as Mulder jumps in surprise.  
  
"APRIL FOOLS DAY!!" shouts Scully pointing at Mulder. She starts to laugh.  
  
"That is so not funny Scully," says Mulder angrily.  
  
"Oh yes it is!"  
  
"I am going to get you back you know," says Mulder as Scully walks away still laughing.  
  
"Sure Mulder. We will see."  
  
Mulder sits down and thinks `man I really wish they were sunflower seeds. I am so going to get Scully back. But what to do' Then BING a little light bulb turns on over his head and he starts to laugh as he thinks about his plan to get Scully back.  
  
2 HOURS LATTER  
  
Scully slowly walks back to her desk after a long meeting. She sits down and goes to her drawer so get some money out to go and buy a pop. When she opens her drawer all of the stuff falls out of it. She looks closer to see someone had turned the drawer up side down. Mulder walks up and says . . .  
  
"Happy April Fools Day Scully"  
  
"Mulder were on earth did you get such an idea such as this to do to me! You know how I am very organized."  
  
"I saw it on Drew Carey. You know the T.V show.  
  
"UUGGGHHHH" says Scully as she bends down and starts picking up the mess.  
  
Mulder walks away laughing slightly.  
  
`Oh poor Mulder he has no idea I have so many ideas ready and waiting for him'  
  
ABOUT 10 MINETS LATER  
  
`Man I am so thirsty' thinks Mulder `I wonder if Scully has any pop to drink'  
  
"Hey Scully?"  
  
"Yea Mulder?"  
  
"Do you by any chance have a pop I can drink. I am really thirsty."  
  
"Let's see . . . all I have is Pepsi. Do you want it?"  
  
"Sure anything to drink. My mouth is so dry it feels like a desert."  
  
Mulder opens the can and takes on little sip and spits out.  
  
"Yuck! What kind of Pepsi is this Scully?!?"  
  
"Oh it's not Pepsi. It is water mixed with a little bit of every pop, (except Pepsi) milk, wine, and a bunch of other things."  
  
"That is the last time I ask you for pop"  
  
Scully starts laughing.  
  
`Ugh she got me again! I am going to have to think up something big to do to her. But what?? This could take a little bit of thinking. Umm lets see something good but not to big to make her made at me forever. Oh wait I got an idea. Oh this is going to be good!'  
  
AFTER LUNCH  
  
Mulder is sitting in his office working very hard on his next prank. He even has a sign on his door so that no one comes in.  
  
"Done! Wow that took a wile but it will be so worth it. Now to go and set it up"  
  
Scully is walking down the hall back to her office. On her way she walks past a poster hanging on the wall. She takes a quick glance at it and keeps walking but then she thinks and runs back and looks at it. `Oh my god'  
  
This is what it looks like . . .  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Pic of Scully here  
  
Call me and we will go out and have a "fun" time.  
  
555-0113  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Mulder!" shouts Scully barging in his office with the poster in her hand "what the hell is this?!? How many more are there?"  
  
"That's the only one. So do you like it?"  
  
"All I can say is that if I have more then 3 calls when I get home I am so going to kill you!" Scully storms out of the office.  
  
Mulder leans back in his chair and thinks `Who's the man! Who's the man'  
  
Scully frustrated sits in her chair and thinks `time for the ULTIMATE prank'  
  
LATTER THAT DAY AFTER LUNCH AROUND 1:30  
  
Bring  
  
Bring  
  
Bri-  
  
"Mulder"  
  
"Mulder this is Skinner"  
  
"Yes sir, what do you need?"  
  
"I need you to get down here right away. Its Scully. She is in the hospital."  
  
"Oh my god what happened to her?!!"  
  
"She got hit by a car crossing the street to the Joke Shop."  
  
`Oh my god I bet she was going there to get something to get me back. This is all my fault!'  
  
"I will be right there sir."  
  
"Good see you in a moment"  
  
They both hang up.  
  
Mulder rushes out to his car and hops in and speeds to the hospital. He is going so fast that he gets a ticket. When he finally gets there he sees Skinner.  
  
"Were is she?!?"  
  
"She is fine but the doctors are still with her. I still haven't seen her."  
  
Mulder sits down and starts to think that if Scully is ok he will never pull another prank on her. Ever!  
  
A few moments later a doctor comes in and says that they can see her.  
  
Mulder slowly walks into the dark room and sees the shape of Scully lying on a bed. He slowly walks up to her.  
  
All of a sudden Scully jumps up and out of the bed and shouts  
  
"April Fools Day Mulder!!"  
  
Mulder is so surprised he falls on the floor. Skinner and the doctor walk in. They all start laughing. Except Mulder of course who is still on the floor trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
"I so got you that time Mulder" says Scully.  
  
"Wha-what just happened. I though you- you were hit by a car."  
  
"All a lie."  
  
"But Skinner . . .."  
  
"I asked him to help me get you back."  
  
"But what about the doctor. She is a real doctor isn't she?"  
  
"Yes she is. Mulder this is my Friend Sophia. She also agreed to help me. And lastly me. I decided to get you back big time."  
  
"Scully I never want to do this again. I don't want you to do it either. Ok?"  
  
"Ok Mulder," said Scully with a sigh "I promise. You have to admit it was a very silly day."  
  
"Ok agents" said Skinner "you may have the rest if the day off. Go and have some fun. But I do expect to see you at work in the morning."  
  
"Yes sir" Mulder and Scully say together.  
  
As they start leaving the hospital Mulder pulls out the ticket and says to Scully "You are going to pay for this you know," he says handing it to her.  
  
Scully looks at it and starts to laugh. "You got this because you were going so fast to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Do you find that funny?"  
  
"No. Oh and I am not paying for this either. It is your fault you were speeding."  
  
"But"  
  
"No Mulder."  
  
"Ah man"  
  
Scully gives one final laugh as she and Mulder get into the car and drive away.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
2 AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Well what do you think? I know it's a little strange but I  
  
like it. Please review. Please be nice. Thanks for reading  
  
my story. I hoped you enjoyed it!! 


End file.
